


Apartment ghost

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, apartment!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noises can be heard from an empty apartment. A little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from [this post](http://aerith1992.tumblr.com/post/60438964449/littleaphheadcanons-thatbattleaxe-what-if) on Tumblr

At night - and day too, says Ludwig who lives right next to it - all kind of noises come from apartment 171. Slammed doors, raucous laugh, loud metal music and so on.

No one, though, lives there. Not since Gilbert left them.

When they talk about it, one peaceful night - except for the afore mentioned music - Alfred pales and tries to hide his discomfort with a laugh. Arthur grumbles about loud noises, Roderich about terrible tastes in music while Elisaveta lovingly wipes a pan. Antonio and Francis smile.

“Well” they answer when Vash asks them why are they in such a good mood “Leave it to Gilbert to raise hell even if he’s gone”


End file.
